


Pompeii

by thecumberbinch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, hannibal and his philosphical garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbinch/pseuds/thecumberbinch
Summary: “This is all I ever wanted for you, Will.”“It’s beautiful.”Will and Hannibal have a philosophical talk at the bottom of the cliff.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 32





	Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever see the image of the lovers of Pompeii? Well. Hm. Had some thoughts about it. I haven't written anything in ~a while~ since I started college so here is my first for this fandom. 
> 
> No tw for this, as always, enjoy :)
> 
> tumblr: ouijaaboy

_“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will.”_

_“It’s beautiful.”_

Whether it was the shock or the blood loss, Hannibal didn’t notice they were falling until he heard the crashing of the waves and felt the sea spray on his face. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs; distantly, he heard something crack and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He’d taken the brunt of the impact, Will’s weight on his chest pressing his back into the rocks. A pained noise passed his lips, prompting Will to shift himself off of Hannibal’s chest and onto the stone beside him. He turned his body to face Will, his half-closed eyes lighting up in recognition. His hand brushed Hannibal’s side, the dark spot on his sweater where he’d been shot. The movement reminded him the severity of their injuries, a grave reminder of their fragile mortality in their current state.

“Where are we gonna go?” Will’s question pulled Hannibal out of his contemplative state, taking a moment to register the words. He gave him a wry smile,

“I’m not sure we’ll go anywhere at all,” he responded, gesturing to the knife wound in Will’s cheek. Will seemed to get the message, and they fell into comfortable silence, listening to the metronome of the waves.

“I wanted to run away with you. I would’ve, if you let me.”

Hannibal stayed quiet at that.

“Do you believe in reincarnation, Hannibal?”

“I believe that in death we are reborn. Perhaps that can be considered reincarnation.”

“Bedelia said that I can’t live with you, but I can’t live without you either. Would I be living with or without you?”

“I think we would find each other again. I surely would hope so.”

“I want to live with you. I want you to show me Florence. I want to see all the things you love. I’m angry with myself that I jeopardized that.” Will’s eyes shone with unshed tears. One escaped, mixing with dried blood on its cascade down his face and making a brown droplet on the wet stone. His lips shook. Hannibal stroked his hand on the uninjured portion of Will’s cheek in an attempt to soothe him,

“Do not apologize. Dying next to you is the only way I would ever want to go, my love.”

Will hiccuped, allowing more tears to fall down his face. Hannibal wiped them away, a finger gracing his lips. Will kissed it.

\----------------------------

The FBI found the Red Dragon’s mutilated body outside the beach house, body in a dried puddle of blood. Despite that of Will and Hannibal also picked up by forensics, they were nowhere to be found.

Their bodies were found two days later.

Cause of death was debated, but the consensus regarding their current state at the bottom of the cliff was suicide. Despite the dismal atmosphere which surrounded the team, Zeller couldn’t help but note that they died in the same position as the lovers of Pompeii. Jack found it odd, but fitting somehow.

In the lab, they pushed two autopsy tables together. Even in death, they couldn’t bear to separate them.


End file.
